The night Edward's son was born
by Fullshadow
Summary: The night Edward's son is born, and he's a nervous wreck. One-shot OC. This is a few years After Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood.


Hi hi hi hi there. This is just something that just popped in my head. make yourself a good cup of tea and enjoy and happy reading to all.

* * *

The night Edward's son was born.

"Brother, It'll be alright". Edward Elric was pacing in front of the door, not really listening to anyone, he was too distracted, too distracted by what's happening on the other side of that door.

Winry was giving birth, and he's a nervous wreck, and wasn't sure what to do. Edward was nervous, and a wreck for several reasons, but what seemed to be the most important was that he was going to be a father, and the thought absolutely terrified him right down to the core, for several reasons.

Al was sitting on the couch reading a book, way too calm for his comfort.

'The hell?' He thought angrily. 'Why was Al so calm and I'm practically shivering out of my skin from nervousness? Oh that's totally fair'

Ed was having flashbacks of his own father. It was a morning a lot like this one, when that bastard! left them and their mother behind without looking back, without a moment's hesitation or a thought, he just left without any explanation why, he was terrified that he was going to do the same.

In spite of his wife and his brothers words of encouragement that he wasn't going to, it still didn't help much, it didn't help at all. The fear was great, and the Deep loathing for his father was still very fresh in his mind.

When he learned that he was going to be a father he was ecstatic at first, but then as the months went by the fierce sisley grew, and the thoughts of what if.

What if he just leaves his son and wife behind and don't come back? What if he goes out on a Mission and he's killed and don't come back?

What if he goes out one day and don't come back? What if his like his father? What if? what if? What if? What if?

All the questions he's been asking himself during the last nine months have no answer.

It started raining, he stopped a moment and watch the raindrops on the window. And suddenly another memory revealed itself of a little girl, a dog and the rain.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind. He couldn't even protect a little girl how could he expect to protect his child?

This thought made him resume pacing. He doesn't think he's ready for this, he's beginning to think is it too late? A babies cry broke him out of his thoughts, he froze and stared at the close door in utter terror and horror.

The door opened and he held his breath. The nurse that was assisting with the birth smiled brightly at him.

"It's a boy"

Ed, still frozen just stared at her, who was giving him an expected look.

But he remained Frozen not really sure what he should do. A part of him wanted to run upstairs and lock himself in his room, but the other part wanted to run to his wives side and look at his son, but he was afraid to.

Suddenly he felt a hand slip through his, startling him, he turned to see Alphonse smiling at him.

"Come on brother let's go see your son"

He allowed Al to lead him to the room. Edwards heart was pounding.

Winry saw them and smiled brightly. Her long blonde hair was a disaster, but to him she never looked so beautiful.

"Ed, Al" she said happily. Ed froze once again when he saw the bundle she was holding in her arms.

Al's hand was replaced with Winry's, pulling him gently to the side of the bed. Al stood next to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh wow" he breathed. "He's beautiful"

All of the doubt's that he was feeling moments before had somehow went flying out the window, all of the thoughts quickly vanished when he looked at his son.

"Here, hold him" Said Winry.

Before he knew it he was holding the precious bundle in his arms. Swearing to the heavens above, if he believed in that kind of thing, that he was going to protect his son at all cost.

The baby's eyes opened and looked at him, in that moment he realized he's nothing like his father, nor will he ever be. All of the feelings of fear felt silly now, and he felt a little foolish.

"Ed" he only tore his eyes away from the bundle for a moment to look at his wife.

"Humm?"

"What should we call him?"

He smiled. Only one name seemed fitting, only one seemed perfect.

He looked at Winry. "Maze"

She smiled. "Maze Al Elric, Perfect"

After a year Edwards daughter, Nina Trisha Elric, was born, and their life was forever completed.

* * *

The end.


End file.
